


猫头鹰的恋爱咖啡厅

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: bbb猫头鹰咖啡厅脑洞





	猫头鹰的恋爱咖啡厅

吱哟第一次来到这个咖啡厅的时候就知道，这个地盘有一哥。   
领地意识是动物本能，与求偶觅食一样。虽然说离开了野外被店主救助带来了这家咖啡厅，生活环境早已经不复艰难的自然，能不愁吃喝还有地方可以栖身……但是终归都是一片共处的地盘，吱哟作为一个新人相当能感受到这一点。   
吱哟跟其他的猫头鹰比起来足足小了好几圈，如果缩在角落里面就真的是个小毛团子，只有一双大眼睛水汪汪的。本来就比别人小又是外来，再加上店员小姐姐唯独宠爱这个小家伙吱哟不出意外地就受到了其他猫头鹰排斥。店员姐姐在的时候还好，身边的同类都乖的不得了。但是一旦离开了小吱哟就被凶狠地从食盆边挤兑开来。翅膀和锋利的爪下小吱哟抵挡不过，只能颇为狼狈地扑腾开来躲在角落顺毛，等大伙儿疯抢完了才踩着小步子凑过来，难过地发现只剩一点饲料了。   
小吱哟聪明，只吃了一点点把剩下的食物悄悄搜罗起来藏在角落，免得下次没有留食物饿肚子。   
想妈妈啊。夜深人静小吱哟偎在小角落默默掉眼泪。 

如果不是店员小姐姐每天来看小吱哟估计整个店里的人和动物都会遗忘这个小东西。   
不过小吱哟还是顺利交到了朋友，名字叫小准，是另一个品种家族的，他们安窝在对面。小准比吱哟年纪还小，却身体健壮比吱哟还大。这就是有哥哥姐姐在身边的好处啊，尤其是两个长兄，就跟爸妈一样把弟弟妹妹拉扯大。小准性格温柔，又一次看见小吱哟奄奄一息的模样就乘着哥哥姐姐没注意叼着自己的食盆铺啦啦飞过来喂给小吱哟吃。没办法，看见这样的小团子小准根本抑制不住心里泛滥的爱护。也就是这边生存的猫头鹰普遍素质不高才欺凌小团子。小准也试图邀请小吱哟去自己家，也保证说家人都是很热情的除了一个不着调两个小恶魔。   
小吱哟心里感激小准，但是不愿意给人添麻烦。他终究还是要靠自己的。于是婉拒了小准的邀请坚持待在店员姐姐给它安的小窝。   
“可是你们这里也太危险了呀！一直都有内斗。你来之前就换大哥了，新来的那个领头把前任给揍的亲妈不认识，野头的狠。而且据说啊他亲哥都是混黑道的。”   
不是小准夸张，小吱哟也的确陆陆续续听到了这样的谣言。   
在最里边深处一片领地，没有猫头鹰轻易接近。就是平时推攘自己最厉害的内都不敢往里面踏入一爪子。不过内也就是总自诩那位的马仔，听上去还关系不错。自己实在不能上去招惹。前头领那么彪悍都被那位弄得满头血，连头顶都没毛了，到现在走路还踉跄不能招待客人，自己凑到跟前估计就是一脚踩死的份。   
小吱哟脑补了一个阴狠毒辣的黑影。   
而且据说这一位脾气古怪，前头领都是占着最好的客人，这位就从来不出来跟人黏糊，孤高地待在树上不下来，硬要他出来见客人凶起来连女孩子都咬，摆个臭脸却有一堆客人迷得不得了   
不去招惹就好了，反正那种性格阴暗的也不会把自己这样的小菜鸟放在眼里，能明天从内手里护食就不错了。   
不过小吱哟也没有多烦感，至少那种黑社会待在这里，挺镇场子的。 

小吱哟最近的藏食计划干的不错。果然就是要日积月累，小吱哟虽然没什么力气好在天生讨人喜欢。顾客都会给一些小零食给这个可爱的小东西。夜里小吱哟把窝翻开看着储粮心里美滋滋。这不就是好的开端么？都要慢慢来，说不定圣诞节还能准备小礼物送给小准和他的哥哥姐姐。平时受了他们好多照顾，   
可算是有机会回报回去。   
而且它还干了一件好事。   
小吱哟吧虽然受欺负受不少，但是难得心里还是纯真善良。别人伤害他有多难受他也不想让别人感受自己的委屈。力所能及的忙都帮一把。有天夜里他听见外边铺啦啦得直响，小吱哟悄悄摸到床边看，隐约看见外边一个庞大的黑影在快速移动，说是移动不如说被卡住了。他也惊讶，虽然听闻有的猫头鹰会半夜偷溜出去可是这是第一次亲眼见到。小吱哟咕咕叫了几声，上下一窜飞到高处把拽着黑影爪子的窗户勾放下，摆脱束缚的黑影嗖得就冲进店内惊吓起一帮猫头鹰。   
不过那以后小吱哟也没再见过这个黑影了。就像是失踪一样。   
可是计划赶不上变化。   
当店员姐姐摸着自己脑袋说要请假离开几天时，注定小吱哟一夜回到解放前。   
店员姐姐留了足够的食物，那边一落锁这边停在高枝上的内就吹着口哨落下来，一翅膀把吱哟扇开。   
“哟哟哟小宝宝还吃加餐啊！”阴阳怪气听的多了，但是小吱哟这次是真的害怕起来。前几天姐姐还因为发现内欺负自己把它训了一顿，他就记仇到现在。小吱哟炸开一身毛，警惕地看着面前比自己高一个脑袋的同类。可是这个同类还有一帮党羽一起逼迫过来。其他族类也都跟着起哄，翅膀扇得一个比一个快，羽毛都掉一地。小吱哟后退着一个踉跄，没反应过来眼前一晕，脑袋就被喙狠狠敲了一下。   
“你干嘛！”小吱哟忍痛蹦过去要反击，奈何身长体力都不占优势，党羽早就把店员姐姐留的食物瓜分干净，内还直接叨开自己大步把自己的窝给掀了。   
给小准家准备的礼物散落一地。他自己包装好的，用顾客送给自己的糖纸，和自己几根漂亮的羽毛。   
“呀！送心上人呐！”几个大头猫头鹰幸灾乐祸把小礼物咬起来互相抛玩，没到几下就破破烂烂，食物都撒一地。小吱哟气极了，扑过去用小身板跟他们决斗，内趾高气昂把礼物踩个稀巴烂，一爪子揪过来小吱哟：“弱鸡，认清楚老大谁，别整天弄这些娘们兮兮的玩意看着就烦。还有，让你的姐姐多喂几口饭长身体吧当心早死哦！”   
内的爪子很锋利，小吱哟的毛给扯的乱七八糟。小吱哟大眼睛里盛着不可置信的眼泪毫无反手之力。内嫌弃地把他丢开，带着一帮党羽铺啦啦回去，旁边栅栏里的猫头鹰都叽叽喳喳嘲笑，还有猿猴家也在当茶余饭后的谈资取笑儿。每次看猫头鹰家欺负新人都很有意思。不堪入耳的言论充斥着文艺的咖啡店，留下小吱哟缩在破烂的小窝里把自己埋成一个脏兮兮的球。 

 

我也很想飞出去啊。小吱哟孤单地站在窗子前望着月亮。   
他是怀着希望被店主救助，来到了这个他以为可以成为自己家的地方。从小无父无母的孤儿，成长过程如果不是有店员姐姐的呵护估计自己早就死了。在猫头鹰家族里自己这么弱小估计很耻辱吧。   
他很饿。   
店员姐姐留的食物被打翻，又不能指望隔壁的来分食。小吱哟顶着乱毛凑去喝了几口凉水，也止不住乱叫的肚子。隔壁的猫头鹰还投来厌烦的目光。小吱哟垂头丧气，想要睡觉但实在饿得闹心。小准家又离得远，自己出去找吃的要是被内发现了估计又是一顿欺负。   
但是送比自己饿死强啊！小吱哟给自己做足了心理准备，撑着虚幻的步子一摇一晃地顺着树叉绕过去，一点一点往前挪。   
话说平时自己不下地这家店还真的蛮大的。虽然以猫头鹰为主但是还有各种其他的动物在。小吱哟真的饿惨了，再加上被打了头整个都犯晕乎，好在他长得小巧，动静不大几乎没有被发觉。但是他也不知道往哪里拐的稀里糊涂感觉渐渐同类也少了，到了一个相当空旷的地方。   
有食物。   
有水。   
小吱哟简直迫不及待。他也不是想来偷东西吃，实在是饿的肚子受不了了。四下看着没有人，悄悄凑到食盆边。这个地方也不知道住着谁，看来待遇相当不错。有肉有饲料，堆得满满一盆只是感觉这个主人没什么胃口。小吱哟没去动那盆新鲜的，挑着剩菜那一盆凑过去，小口小口的吞食。   
他想哭了。   
真的。被欺负的时候都没有这么委屈过。   
小吱哟一边填肚子，一边忍不住小声哽咽。眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。不明白为什么自己什么都没有做还要受到这样的欺负。一个没留神，哭得就大发了。黑暗处一个黑影睁开了眼睛，慢慢地接近了过来。 

很高大。   
小吱哟哭得太投入，等注意到的时候身边不知道什么时候多了个同伴。比自己见过的所有猫头鹰都健壮，亏得这么高大还那么能掩藏气息，自己都没有发觉这个家伙站在身边看自己哭了多久。抬头对上凌厉的眼睛时，小吱哟下意识的一哆嗦后退一步。   
“对，对不起！”小吱哟带着哭腔，声音止不住发颤，“我，我只是太饿了！”   
他是真的害怕了。这个家伙比之前那伙人气场可怕太多，浑身透露出一种野性的气息。跟他比起来内就是家养宠物只会横冲直撞。面前这个爪子锋利如刀刃，毛色也是相当漂亮，小吱哟毫不怀疑只要那么一小下自己就能被弄死。   
他想起来了。这个家伙怕就是新头儿。前头儿都被揍成那样子何况自己还吃了他的食物！   
“真的对不起！”小吱哟看他不说话估计是真的生气了，浑身抖的成筛子了。“我，我下次有食物了会还你……我……我真的……”   
小吱哟还在忙不迭的解释，而面前的这位没有说话，而是气场强大地压迫过来。   
小吱哟忙一缩脑袋。   
没有想象当中的疼痛，小吱哟在安静中睁开眼睛，颤巍巍发现面前这位把装着新鲜事物的饭碗拖到了自己面前。   
“吃吧，”他的声音没有想象中的凶悍，而是意料之外的清亮温柔，“叫我扣酱好了。” 

店员姐姐说过，你命中遇贵人。   
小吱哟狼吞虎咽着食物，脑海中莫名想到这句话。   
会是这个叫扣酱的么？   
扣酱从头到尾没什么话，只是在一边让出自己的食物看着自己狼狈的吃相，还会不时推过来水让自己不要噎着。不得不说扣酱的食物真的质量好，但是他为什么都不动的呢？   
小吱哟鼓起勇气问，扣酱回答说，他都是出去捕食的。   
捕食？这个陌生的词语让小吱哟打了个机灵。   
在这家店里面呆到丧失野生本能的猫头鹰不计其数，可是扣酱却好像只把这里当成窝了，白天休息，晚上出去捕猎。那天小吱哟救下来的猫头鹰怕就是扣酱了。   
不知道为什么，小吱哟忽然就不怕扣酱了。   
真是意外的可爱天然啊，长得这么凶悍，却还是会被窗户勾子卡住什么的。小吱哟盯着扣酱看的呆呆的。扣酱也一直盯着面前的小团子，还用坚硬地喙把他的毛捋顺。炸毛团子重新变回小吱哟，大眼睛水汪汪的。扣酱左看右看怎么都看不够似的。   
论体型，扣酱的身材得是三个自己。小吱哟吃饱喝足还没道谢，扣酱就说你要不在我这里住吧，反正地方大。   
哎？可以嘛！小吱哟不可置信。小准不是说了他领地意识强不能随便招惹么？自己没被他揍都觉得很幸运了。   
没关系。扣酱捯饬他那窝，大方的给小吱哟让出来靠里面的地儿。   
所以说小吱哟好骗，完全没有发现这么大的地儿扣酱非要跟自己挤在一起有什么矛盾。   
小吱哟从小缺乏安全感，来了店里面总睡得不安稳。这下子被一个强壮的雄性围在里面，暖和。小吱哟舒服地偎靠着扣酱的胸口，就像回到蛋里面一样。说也奇怪，小准都没有带给吱哟这样的感觉过。但是只见了一面的扣酱却让自己下意识地去信赖和倚靠。   
他感觉自己的脑袋被轻轻地细啄。   
“疼么？”扣酱的声音很好听，只是听不清楚情绪半睡半醒，小吱哟哼了一声。   
“以后不会了。”   
小吱哟安心地靠着扣酱睡着，最后听到那一句话里仿佛透着危险，但是他不害怕。 

 

咖啡店有大新闻了。   
内被狠揍了一顿。   
清晨十分猿猴被惊醒，一转头发现睡眠颠倒的猫头鹰们居然还在闹腾，闹腾不说都在围观东边的树叉。还没弄清楚情况看见昨天还在霸凌的内和党羽一个个从树叉上掉下来重重摔在地上，脑袋给啄得头破血流毛都红了一片，完全不是昨天那个小团子收的伤可以比拟的。内躺在地上喘气，还没来得及叫句哥，黑影举高临下，速度闪电一般冲下来，锋利的爪子踩着内的脖子：“我没有弟弟，你叫谁哥？”   
“不不……我……”不待争辩，扣酱一膀子把内扇到一边去。“以后脏手离吱哟远一点，免得早死。”   
扣酱冷酷地摔下一句没再废话，又扑棱棱的回到那片领地了。   
寂静无声。党羽栽了一地的羽毛，都一个个扒着地狼狈得起不来。 

 

小吱哟无父无母无兄弟姐妹。   
可是现在有了扣酱。   
小准听说这件事后都吓死了，拉住吱哟看了一圈确认没受伤还半信半疑。   
毕竟他们家都觉得扣酱说不定是想把吱哟养肥吃了。嘛……某种程度……   
小吱哟再三发誓扣酱真的不是奇怪的黑社会。在他知道揍了前头儿完全是因为这家伙太脏了影响到他居住环境时小吱哟都呆了。再追问下去发现扣酱根本没意识到自己成了这片地的老大，还在奇怪为什么大家都躲着自己还以为是不受欢迎。总得来说……真的就是一个怪力天然。   
虽然知道这家伙就比自己大100天当我时候自己真的是懵逼的。   
差距怎么就这么大呢？   
小准还没放下心来那边从外面回来的扣酱一落脚看见自己的小团子在跟别人聊的热火朝天没急得直接上去咬，亏得扣酱把小团子疼上天了这么大的体型能被小团子拦住。解释清楚是朋友了之后扣酱哼了哼，一个翅膀把团子遮得严严实实，把抓来的田鼠扔给小准说是谢礼。   
小准一脸黑线带着田鼠回去的时候还看见小吱哟义正言辞教育比自己大了好几轮的扣酱不应该对别人那么凶，就是这样别人才不愿意跟你说话的。扣酱还委屈说你理我不就好了啊。   
啧啧啧，栽了栽了没办法了。小准一个蹦哒，到咖啡桌上用嘴摁了开关。   
突然发生的爱情故事，很好很浪漫。 

在小吱哟咕咕叫两声把窗户放下来起，在他误打误撞闯进自己领地的那一刻起，在他晶亮的眼睛小心翼翼跟自己道歉时起，扣酱就知道，自己赢了一辈子，却输给这个小团子了。 

 

扣酱想要带吱哟离开。   
他在有意锻炼吱哟的身体。猫头鹰不能够一直待在人类社会，只有回归自然才是长久之道。他一直蛰伏，本来都准备自己离开的时候遇到了小吱哟。   
要一起走，他心想。   
小吱哟虽然现在也是个团子，大小没变化可是身体却强壮了许多。扣酱教他捕食，飞行，逃生，就算现在有欺凌小吱哟都能灵巧躲避了。   
但是他们遇到了分歧。   
扣酱兴致勃勃规划未来蓝图时，小吱哟却蔫了。   
他不想走。 

为什么呢？我们可以建一个新家啊！扣酱疑惑，跟在后边左摇右晃。吱哟你相信我！我会好好保护你的！   
小吱哟缩抱着自己，闷头说：“可是我还有朋友啊……小准还有姐姐……”   
“那我呢？”扣酱委屈了，“你不要我了吗？” 

 

小吱哟和扣酱的冷战来的莫名。平日里他俩亲得活像一体，以前冷眼的同伴时间久了也都能跟小吱哟和谐相处。小吱哟渐渐的真的在这里感受到家庭的温暖。有朋友，有欢笑，有扣酱。他很满足，也很感谢帮助过自己的同伴和人们。   
扣酱平日多疼这个小团子大伙儿都看在眼里。没想到骤然间彼此也都不了，一个个的闹着脾气。小吱哟还自己跑回去原来的窝，扣酱没找过来却急吼吼地往这边张望。   
你就不能让我想一下么？忽然间要告诉我离开我一点准备都没有。   
可马上就要入冬了，不能一点准备都没有。   
……   
争吵是无止境的。小吱哟心里没想明白，扣酱也没法强迫。半晌轻轻说：“十月十四，我等你那一天，你给我回复。”   
“扣酱……”小吱哟想要喊他，而扣酱已经飞回自己的窝，背影无比落寞。 

小吱哟想清楚了没有自己也不知道。心里乱糟糟的一片，不知道该不该做下这个重要的决定。他喜欢扣酱，喜欢跟扣酱在一起的分分秒秒。但是另一种生活方式的选择是否真的适合自己，未来又会是怎样的艰难，他心里没有底。   
扣酱没有来催促，他给了小吱哟足够的空间。但是他也一点儿没有闲着，这段时间一直早出晚归。   
他造了和小吱哟的新窝，就在森林里。小吱哟怕冷，他选了最坚实的树木，采了最柔软的棉毛，还储备了足够的粮食，就等小吱哟一句话。   
他也忐忑不安。   
十月十四，终究还是来了。 

今天店内来人。   
不是一般的客人。这个店相当有名，来采访的相当多。小吱哟一大早就没精打采，蔫头蔫脑站在树叉发呆，一点儿不敢看扣酱。可是当一股香味到了跟前时，小吱哟不由得抬起了头。   
是一个长得很美的人。留着半长发，半蹲着看着自己，很是柔美的气场。他忽然想起了第一次见到店员姐姐那种感觉。   
电视上面见过的。小吱哟记得，经常跟一个长得很漂亮当我男人站在一起。当时小准还跟自己说，他们两个绝对是在一起了。   
那是的自己还听不懂。不过店员姐姐是饭，经常会跟我念叨他们的故事。听的多了我也懂了。   
“你很小啊。”这个人笑眯眯和自己打招呼，“是有什么烦恼吗？”   
摄像机都在专注拍摄长相健壮的猫头鹰，本来被忽视的小吱哟却被意外注意。小吱哟有些懵，这人却伸出来手：“愿意跟我玩一会？” 

意外的，长发美人的胳膊相当有力，小吱哟懵里懵懂踩上去的时候长发美人还温柔地摸了摸小吱哟的头。   
“你这个也太小了吧刚。”摄像机的角落，另一个男人没忍住，撇下嘉宾伸手摸了一把小吱哟，“画风不对啊哈哈哈！”   
“你怎么不找一个？”刚跟小吱哟联络完感情不满相方工作时间还在自己跟前晃悠放置嘉宾就赶人。光一收回手，“对哦我都没有哎！”   
小吱哟靠着长发美人，眼睁睁瞧着店员姐姐强迫地把一直闹别扭不愿意出来的扣酱拉出来，很显然扣酱情绪不好，扇了店员姐姐一脸灰。别扭地站到光一胳膊上时转眼看见小吱哟，一秒恢复冷静。   
“哎？握力100kg？？？”光一惊悚地盯着自己这一个庞然大物，再看一眼刚手上这个小不点。光一这个猫头鹰也不知道怎么回事一直往刚这里凑，光一忙不迭拉回来乱成一团，刚被光一戳中笑点，捂着肚子哈哈哈笑得开心。   
“怎么回事嘛你身边的东西都爱往我这里凑，跟pan一个德行。”刚还跟嘉宾吐槽。光一挠挠头一脸尴尬。100kg啊……真是不得了了……光一和扣酱大眼瞪小眼。   
小吱哟站在刚的胳膊上，能够感受到扣酱一直在盯自己瞧。他看见长发美人站在帅哥身边安安静静，帅哥偶尔偏头跟他咬耳朵说了什么，长发美人瞬间红脸骂他脑子里面就只有这些黄段子了？帅哥没皮没脸说都说了是做梦了怪我？要不晚上回家实验一下？   
回家。   
一起回家。   
临走前长发美人还亲了小吱哟一口，被帅哥嫉妒地拉走说赶紧走啦走啦却差点被扣酱扇灰。小吱哟站在扣酱身边望着两个人并肩离开，夕阳描摹剪影。忽然觉得，如果是这样，未来有什么艰难险阻也不会怕吧。 

“店员姐姐给我的糖纸，”小吱哟忽然回头，跟忐忑不安的扣酱说，“我要带着。”   
扣酱愣了一下，半天没缓过神来，等反射弧到头了高兴地把小团子搂在怀里，不顾团子骂他不着调也要一改以往的高冷模样好好庆祝一番。 

 

明日になれば君をきっと   
一天比一天更喜欢你   
今より好きになる   
比现在更爱你   
そのすべてが仆のなかで 时を超えてゆく   
我所有的一切越过时空的阻隔来到你身边   
君のために翼になる 君を守りつづける   
我要变成翅膀紧紧地守护你   
やわらかく 君をつつむ あの风になる   
我要变成风温柔地拥抱你   
あの日 あの时 あの场所で   
在那天在那时在那地方   
君に会えなかったら   
如果不曾与你邂逅   
仆等は いつまでも 见知らぬ二人のまま   
我们将永远是陌生人   
今君の心が动いた 言叶止めて 肩を寄せて   
现在你已动了心不要言语依偎着我   
仆は忘れないこの日を君を谁にも渡さない   
在那难忘的日子在那难忘的日子


End file.
